


Death Of Me

by cheapqueen



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Dotin, Established Relationship, F/F, One Shot, Rough Sex, Smut, dot is a massive top, i just love fatin x anyone tbh, in my head they're both like 23 in this, pure smut this is just smut, so i guess its a future fic but yeah no plot LOL, there is pretty much no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheapqueen/pseuds/cheapqueen
Summary: Set some time in the future - Dot and Fatin are girlfriends and haven't seen each other in a while. Fun times ensue. That's literally it.
Relationships: Dot Campbell/Fatin Jadmani
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Death Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I have never written smut before, I hope this isn't terrible. Noticed a lack of recent dotin fics, felt like something should be done about it. Also I am not American so apologies if my distances between cities or whatever makes 0 sense, I tried (kinda). Also title taken from the PVRIS song because Lynn Gunn is sexy.

The drive from Fresno to Oakland only took about two and a half at this time of day, but to Dot, it felt like an age. One of her girlfriend’s hands nonchalantly curled round the steering wheel whilst the other occasionally flexed and pulled the gearstick – very normal behaviour, but Dot had gone a month without properly touching Fatin so everything the girl did was making her imagination run wild. 

The Texan had been too tired from her flight to do much beyond fall asleep on Fatin when they’d stopped overnight at a motel on the way from LAX to the East Bay, and it’d been non-stop travel since they woke up the next day. So, the most they’d done was cuddle and make out a little – Dot was craving much more, and she knew her girlfriend was too. 

“You okay there, Dottie?” 

The brunette started from her daydreaming, glancing at Fatin’s smug smile, the other woman’s eyes trained on the road. “Hmm?”

“You went quiet for a bit. Didn’t know my driving was so interesting it deserved all of your focus…” 

Dot shot her a look. “Just a bit distracted, that’s all.”

Fatin scoffed. “By what?”

“By you, asshole.” 

Her girlfriend barely hid a grin before quipping back, “hey, I’m the one driving, how d’you think I feel? Anyway, we’re nearly back now. And like I said earlier, no one’s gonna be in for a few hours…”

Dot had been in Dallas for just a little over a month – Mateo had been having family issues, and God knows Dot owed him so much for all he’d done for her and her dad, so she’d offered to keep him company whilst it played out. And now, her and Fatin were on their way to the Californian’s family home to celebrate her mother’s birthday in a couple of days. The timing wasn’t great- Dot missed the apartment she and Fatin shared in LA and would much have preferred to chill there for a bit, but at least she was reunited with her girlfriend. 

Dot’s hand, which had idly been tracing patterns on Fatin’s thigh for the duration of the drive, squeezed down gently. She watched the other woman’s face intently, Fatin’s eyes darkening ever so slightly and her tongue just darting out to wet her lips. 

“Unless you want me to pull over right now and fuck you at the side of this road, I’d suggest you stop that, babe.” 

Dot chuckled and withdrew her hand. “Don’t tempt me.”

Within a few minutes, Fatin’s key was in the door of her childhood home; the suitcase-laden couple traipsed inside, Fatin calling out to get, as she’d hoped, no response.

“When do they get back?” Dot asked, lugging a bag up to where she knew her girlfriend’s bedroom was – she was out of breath, and she wasn’t sure if it was from carrying her stuff or from the promise of what was to come. 

“Um, mom’s at the office late this week so not for ages, dad’s at my aunt’s house until like… 9? And my brothers don’t get back from their field trip until tomorrow.”

“So not for a while.”

“Not for a while.” Fatin nodded, leaning back against her bedroom door and folding her arms nonchalantly. She tried to keep a passive expression as Dot walked over to her, not breaking eye contact – but as soon as the brunette’s hands moved to her hair and she felt herself being gently pushed back into the door, she practically melted. 

“I’ve missed you,” Dot breathed before capturing her girlfriend’s smiling lips in a soft kiss. Finally, they were alone, with no obligations but each other. It had been too fucking long. 

Dot felt Fatin’s hands creep under the hem of her hoodie-clad t shirt, pulling her in by the small of her back until their waists were flush. She deepened the kiss, nipping at Fatin’s bottom lip and getting a hum of approval in response. Her brain and senses felt overloaded; just the feeling of her fingers curled into Fatin’s hair and their tongues softly meeting was setting her on fire, and she knew she needed to feel more immediately. 

Dot’s hands moved down and slid up the front of her girlfriend’s shirt, Fatin flinching slightly and chuckling. “Dottie, your hands are fucking freezing.” 

“Guess we’ll just have to get them warm, then,” she grinned, her fingers gently fiddling with the bottom of Fatin’s bralette as her eyes searched for approval. 

Fatin’s pupils were blown in her deep brown eyes, and the way she surged forward to kiss Dot heatedly was all the consent the brunette needed to push past the final barrier between her fingers and Fatin’s warm, soft skin. 

Fatin couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her lips as Dot rolled her nipple under her thumb before pinching it. She let her head drop back against the door and lifted her arms for Dot to undress her – Dot trailed open-mouthed, hot kisses along her girlfriend’s newly-exposed collarbone and pressed her hips forward, perhaps slightly too aggressively, thumping Fatin back into the door as she did it. 

“Bed. Now,” Dot commanded, nipping at the base of the Californian’s neck and eliciting a small whine. 

Fatin began walking the couple to her bed, not removing her hands from her girlfriend’s waist as she did it. “Someone’s bossy,” she grinned. 

Dot felt her calves hit the side of the mattress and allowed herself to be somewhat-ungracefully pushed back onto it. Fatin straddled her, rocking her hips down, biting her lip and looking at Dot ravenously – her skin, dotted with tattoos and feathered with her dark hair, was practically begging Dot to bite at it and kiss it all over. She was immobile for a few seconds, incapable of doing anything but raking her eyes over her girlfriend’s body, finally corporeal as opposed to framed by a laptop screen. She was jarred out of her thoughts by Fatin clearing her throat and pointedly fiddling with the hem of her hoodie. The brunette took the hint and pushed into a sitting position, before pulling her t-shirt and outer layer off in one go – no bra on, travelling was uncomfortable enough as it is. 

Dot was filled with heat the minute Fatin’s eyes darkened significantly as she took in the sight of her girlfriend’s bare skin. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” 

Dot was slightly disgusted by the uncharacteristically girlish giggle that left her lips, and pulled Fatin flush against her, letting her scent (her sweet-smelling shampoo offset slightly by her headier jasmine perfume) envelop her as she buried her face in her neck. “I love you.” 

She felt Fatin turn her head towards her, smiling into the brunette’s hair. “I love you, too.” 

They stayed like that, just embracing, lightly tracing their fingers down each other’s bare backs, for a few minutes before Fatin spoke again. “Like, I don’t wanna ruin the moment, but can we, y’know…”

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” Dot responded, before finding Fatin’s lips and kissing her deeply. One of Fatin’s hands was buried in Dot’s hair, the other found her right breast, cupping it and causing the brunette to moan softly into her girlfriend’s mouth. Dot grabbed at Fatin’s ass, no longer wanting to be gentle – she slapped it with both hands, feeling Fatin rock into her and bite down on her lip. 

“Get these off.” 

Fatin quickly obliged, hopping off of Dot’s lap to stand and shimmy out of her jeans – Dot took in her girlfriend’s lacy black thong, the one she liked especially, and quickly Fatin was hovering over her again on the bed, Dot half-kissing, half-biting down her neck. Fatin’s ragged breathing spurred her on – the angle was slightly awkward, with Dot in a sitting position and Fatin straddling her, but she let her hand fall between Fatin’s thighs, running a finger over her lace-clad pussy, testing the waters. 

Fatin immediately ground down into Dot’s hand, moaning low in her throat. The Texan could feel her girlfriend practically shaking with want, and grinned smugly – Fatin’s underwear was already soaked, the feeling of it making Dot’s head spin as she bit down on Fatin’s neck a lot harder than intended. A strangled moan, bordering on a whine, escaped from her girlfriend, who was now unabashedly bucking her hips into Dot’s hand, desperate for more contact. 

“If you don’t fuck me now-“ Fatin panted, “-I swear to fucking god-“

“Swear to god what?” Dot asked, her voice husky and teasing. She loved this. Had missed it so much. Watching Fatin come undone, because of her – she absolutely got off on it. 

“I’ll make you sleep on the couch.” Fatin managed to gasp out, sounding far more serious than a threat so dumb warranted. 

Dot laughed, removing her hand from where Fatin was frantically grinding down, placing it on the back of her thigh instead, digging her nails in. “That’s not a very nice thing to say to the woman who is about to give you your first fuck in ages.” 

Fatin growled in complete exasperation, her hands now grasping at Dot’s shoulders. “Do you want me to beg? I’m- ugh- Dottie-“

“Yeah, actually, I do.” 

“Fuck you!” The Californian threw her head back and whined – but Dot knew from lots of experience that Fatin was into this teasing, this withholding, just as much as she was. 

Dot grabbed at her girlfriend’s waist, flipping them over so that she was pinning Fatin down, her still-clothed thigh pressed against the Californian’s slick centre. She wanted to feel that wetness on her bare skin, and she knew Fatin wanted that too, but Dot also wanted to hear her ask for it. 

Fatin dug her nails into Dot’s shoulder and bucked her hips upwards before Dot grabbed her wrists and pinned them above Fatin’s head. “I want you to beg.”

Her girlfriend squirmed under her. “Pants. off.”

“Ask nicer,” Dot practically hissed into her ear, her whole body on fire with anticipation. 

“Please, Dottie, I wanna feel you properly-“

The practical whine with which she said it was all the Texan needed, releasing Fatin’s wrists to sit up and undo the button of her cargo pants. She manoeuvred them off of her legs, kicking them off at the ankle before jamming her thigh right back where she knew Fatin wanted her. She was deliciously slick, even through her underwear – Dot not only needed to feel her, but taste her, smell her. 

She leant down and placed kisses all over Fatin’s face with sudden softness – a stark contrast to the way she gripped her girlfriend’s hip bone, nails almost piercing the skin. “Tell me what you want.”

Fatin let out a shuddering breath, her hands falling onto her girlfriend’s boyshort-clad ass and squeezing slightly, fingers just inches away from Dot’s equally drenched pussy. “Please fuck me.”

“How?”

“With your fingers- hard-“ Fatin’s hips kept canting erratically against Dot’s thigh. “And tongue. Please, Dot-“

“Good girl,” Dot whispered, so turned on it was actually uncomfortable. She began kissing and nipping her way down her girlfriend’s body, sucking a nipple into her mouth when she reached her breasts and delighting in the way the Californian squirmed when she swirled her tongue. The noises leaving Fatin’s lips were obscene, and she hadn’t even touched her core yet, really. Dot shifted further down the bed, now in between Fatin’s thighs, which she scraped her nails down and then slapped. Her girlfriend stared up at her, lips slightly ajar, chest heaving, eyes wanting. Dot sighed contentedly. “You’re so fucking gorgeous.”

She leant down and nipped at the soft, taut skin where Fatin’s hip bone met her stomach, making sure she left a mark. As she kissed and sucked at her thighs, she dragged her girlfriend’s underwear down, stopping her mouth’s assault for a second to swipe the offending garment off Fatin’s body completely. 

“Fuck,” she breathed. Seeing Fatin, legs apart and vulnerable, all for her, sent a flood of heat straight between Dot’s own legs. She glanced up at her girlfriend’s waiting face, biting her lip and smiling. She’d been wanting this for too fucking long. 

Dot placed a soft, barely-there kiss on Fatin’s clit, following with another when she heard her girlfriend gasp. Slowly, she drew her tongue up through the slick folds, moaning at the taste and letting her eyes fall shut. 

“I love watching you eat me out,” she hears Fatin say, breathless, and looks up to see her girlfriend propped up on her elbow, pupils completely blown and transfixed on her. 

Dot gives her a wink before beginning to steadily lap at Fatin’s clit, wanting to build her up nice and slow. Occasionally she’d dip her tongue down to Fatin’s entrance and drag the wetness gathering there up to her clit before swirling her tongue, getting faster but remaining gentle. She could tell her girlfriend was trying to stifle her moans, hearing only throaty “mmm’s” and “ahh’s”. 

That simply would not do.

Without warning, she plunged a finger deep into her girlfriend, curling it and groaning round her clit in response to Fatin’s sudden cry of her name. 

“Fuck, Dottie-“ the Californian’s hand wound its way into Dot’s hair and pulled hard, the delightful pain causing Dot to moan even more round Fatin’s clit and speed up the movement of her finger. “Harder, don’t stop-“

As her mouth continued to work at her clit, alternating between gentle sucks and fast laps of her tongue, Dot inserted a second finger and began to pump mercilessly into her girlfriend. Fatin’s nails were digging into her scalp harder with each moan leaving her lips, gradually getting more and more high-pitched and breathy. This was more like it. 

Dot absolutely relished in the way, when she ceased her rough pumping into her girlfriend in order to curl upwards, Fatin would rotate her hips so she was practically grinding her g-spot onto Dot’s fingers. She relished every tug on her hair, every breathy “fuck,” and “god, Dottie,” relished in the taste and smell of her girlfriend and how absolutely drenched she was. 

It wasn’t long before Fatin’s body started tensing up and Dot knew she was close. She lifted her head, quickly replacing her tongue with a finger rapidly circling Fatin’s clit whilst still relentlessly driving into her girlfriend with her other hand. She needed to see her girlfriend’s face when she came. 

Fatin’s hips started bucking erratically, her cries getting stuck in her throat. Dot could feel her gushing all over her hand. “C’mon baby, come for me.” 

Almost immediately, Dot’s fingers were trapped in a spasming vice as Fatin reached her orgasm, a long line of expletives breathily leaving her lips, the Californian’s nails leaving Dot’s hair to rake down her neck and back, hard. With her head thrown back against the pillow, chest flushed and heaving, a sheen of sweat covering her collarbones, she looked absolutely fucking radiant. The want and lust Dot felt were overcome by pure adoration.

She slowed her movements on Fatin’s clit and kept steadily fingering her as she rode out her orgasm. Fatin eventually stilled, exhaling and throwing her hands over her face. 

“Holy fucking shit, Dot.”

Dot grinned and removed her fingers from her girlfriend’s pussy – they were completely slick with cum. She moved up the bed so she was alongside Fatin, their faces level. “Open your mouth”.

Fatin obliged, taking Dot’s fingers into her mouth and licking her juices off them, not breaking eye contact. “God,” Dot couldn’t help the groan that escaped her as she watched her girlfriend taste herself. “You drive me insane.”

“Likewise, babe,” Fatin said, still clearly trying to catch her breath. She pulled Dot in for a heated kiss, their tongues sloppy, biting at each other’s lips. “You’re incredible,” Fatin sighed. 

Dot grinned. “Worth the wait?”

“Definitely.” Fatin moved her hands to Dot’s waist, pulling the brunette back on top of her so that she was straddling her thigh. Their languid kisses were sending heat pooling between Dot’s legs – Fatin’s nails slowly running from her ass, down the backs of her legs and back up again certainly wasn’t helping. 

The Texan grabbed one of her girlfriend’s hands and brought it where she needed it. “I want you to feel what you’ve done to me.” 

Fatin grinned against her lips as she slipped her hand into Dot’s underwear, mmm-ing softly when she felt how wet the other woman was. Dot rested her forehead against Fatin’s, breathing heavily and trying her best not to start riding her girlfriend’s fingers there and then. 

Fatin started rubbing Dot’s clit in a circle – agonisingly slowly. The brunette couldn’t focus on anything but how fucking good those fingers felt on her. She forced her eyes open for them to meet her girlfriend’s, the Californian’s gaze intense and with a slight twinkle of mischief. Vaguely, in the cloud of heat and lust in her brain, Dot registered that she definitely deserved to be teased a bit after her performance earlier. 

Fatin’s slow circling continued as she brought her free hand round to cup Dot’s face, kissing her forehead and then her nose in a gesture so soft it somehow made Dot all the more desperate. Involuntarily she ground her hips down. “More. Please.” 

Thankfully, Fatin obliged, her movements becoming tighter and faster – the heat between Dot’s legs felt like it was spreading up through her stomach and chest as she struggled for breath, raggedly panting into her girlfriend’s mouth in another delicious, sloppy kiss. Her clit, and Fatin’s fingers on it, felt like her entire centre of gravity, and she really didn’t want to come this fast – she grabbed Fatin’s hand and shoved it further into her underwear, her girlfriend sliding two fingers inside with ease and moaning as she did. 

“Dot, you feel so good-“ Fatin panted between kisses, Dot now fully grinding down onto her fingers, riding them – this has been her favourite position since the two started dating. She knew she was practically dripping down Fatin’s wrist and the thought spurred her on even more. She leant back a bit until she was almost in a sitting position, angling her hips and gyrating until her girlfriend’s fingers were curling exactly in the spot they both knew always made Dot come undone. 

Dot ran a hand through her hair, sweating and panting as she rode Fatin’s fingers with breathy little moans. Fatin’s free hand tugged at Dot’s underwear, and the brunette lifted herself off of her girlfriend so she could pull them completely off before settling right back into their previous position. Fatin was looking at her with so much want and hunger – Dot wasn’t used to feeling “sexy”, it wasn’t a word she liked to attribute to herself, but right now, hips canting in time with her girlfriend’s hand, that look on the Californian’s face, Dot’s hands playing with Fatin’s tits, she felt fucking sexy. 

Her mind was starting to go completely blank aside from the feeling of Fatin inside her, hitting that spot, causing the ever-tightening coil of heat in her core to feel like it was going to explode. Dot’s hips started to move more erratically, and Fatin pulled her back down, their foreheads pressed together, sweat and breath mingling. 

Then Dot came, and she came hard. She felt herself tightening around Fatin’s fingers and was vaguely aware of, but not remotely in control of, the stream of praise and swears, directed at her girlfriend, that she was uttering. Her body felt like it was on fire as she practically collapsed on top of the woman beneath her, whose fingers hadn’t yet stopped curling. 

“You’re so good, baby,” Dot mumbled into Fatin’s chest. But she didn’t even have time to compose herself before Fatin’s fingers were straight back on her clit.

“Not done with you yet,” Fatin gasped out, pushing Dot more upright so she could look into the Texan’s hazy eyes. She grinned, the circling of her fingers on Dot causing the brunette to cry out her name. 

Dot came to herself enough to think, two can play at that game. 

She trailed her hand down, scratching over Fatin’s abs before coming to rest her fingers on her girlfriend’s clit, mimicking her movements, delighting in both her own slickness and that of her partner’s. Fatin moaned and pinched Dot’s nipple, the sudden attention to her core shocking her in the best possible way. 

Dot leant down to capture her girlfriend’s lips again, but they barely kissed for a few seconds before both women were too busy moaning and panting to concentrate on anything but their own pleasure and the uncontrolled movements of their fingers on each other’s clits. 

“Fuck, I’ve missed you so much,” Dot gasped out. She still felt herself pulsing from her orgasm only a few minutes ago, and she could already feel the next one building rapidly – Dot willed it away, wanting to climax at the same time as Fatin.

But fortunately, Fatin’s hips were already beginning to judder, her back arching off the mattress as she whined, her free hand grabbing randomly at whichever parts of Dot she could. Both women were practically dripping, their movements becoming more and more erratic by the minute. 

“Shit, baby, I’m-,” Fatin moaned, and Dot was right there with her. The couple tumbled into their orgasms, and Dot collapsed onto Fatin’s chest once again, her girlfriend’s arm winding round her neck in a vice grip. Dot’s mind was completely blank for a few seconds as she bathed in the intensely warm pleasure enveloping her body – her fingers slowed to a stop and Fatin’s did the same, and the pair just lay and caught their breath for a moment. 

Slowly, they both came to, Dot rolling off of Fatin and drawing the other woman into her arms. She felt only a sense of hazy euphoria, kissing her girlfriend’s forehead and stroking her hair – Fatin sighed happily. “Well that ruled.” 

“I have to say I agree, sweet-cheeks,” Dot smiled. “We’re pretty good at that.”

Fatin’s arms wound round her waist as she snuggled into her girlfriend’s chest, and Dot reached for the comforter and pulled it over them both. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she registered the front door slamming, but the couple were already practically asleep and far too comfortable to move.


End file.
